gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie/Staffel 1
thumb|300px|Cover der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones (l.) und dem ersten Roman A Game of Thrones (r.) Dieser Artikel beleuchtet und listet die Unterschiede zwischen der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und deren Vorlage, dem ersten Roman A Game of Thrones aus der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, auf. "Der Winter naht" * Die Handlung der Serie beginnt damit, dass drei Grenzer von der Mauer zur Patrouille aufbrechen. Es ist eine zusätzliche Szene der Serie, da sich die Grenzer im Roman bereits seit Tagen auf Erkundung jenseits der Mauer befinden. * Im Buch erfolgt der Angriff der Weißen Wanderer weiter nördlich und einige Tage entfernt von der Mauer, aber in der Serie wird der Überfall nahe der Mauer verübt und am gleichen Tag an dem die Grenzer die Schwarze Festung verließen. * Die Weißen Wanderer werden in den Büchern meistens als die Anderen bezeichnet, vor allem von den Menschen der Sieben Königslande. Es sind Wildlinge, die den Ausdruck Weiße Wanderer verwenden. * In der Serie entdeckte Will eine Gruppe Wildlinge, die massakriert wurden. Im Buch sagte er, dass sie scheinbar schliefen und wahrscheinlich erfroren seien. * Die Weißen Wanderer werden im Verlauf der Serie unterschiedlich dargestellt. In den Büchern, haben sie weiße Haut und Rüstungen, die das Licht reflektieren. In der Serie haben sie erfrorene, graue Haut, dunkles Haar und ein ausgemergeltes Gesicht, das einem Schädel ähnelt. Sie scheinen keine Rüstungen zu tragen. * In der Serie werden Gared und Weymar Rois von den Weißen Wanderern angegriffen, während sich Will auf Erkundung befindet. Im Buch bleibt Gared nicht weit entfernt bei den Pferden und Will klettert auf einen Baum, um die Wildlinge zu erspähen, während Weymar unter dem Baum auf die Weißen Wanderer trifft. * Im Buch begegnet Weymar eine Gruppe von mindestens fünf Anderen und kämpft gegen einen von ihnen, bevor er durch sie überwältigt wird. In der Serie erscheinen nicht mehr als zwei Weiße Wanderer und Weymar wird bei ihrem überraschenden Angriff getötet. * Das Wiedergänger-Mädchen, das Will in der Serie erschreckt, wurde nie im Buch erwähnt. * Im Buch wird Ser Weymar Rois in einen Wiedergänger verwandelt. * In der Serie wurde Gared als zweiter von den Weißen Wanderer getötet, während Will entkam. Im Buch wurde Will durch Weymars Wiedergänger erwürgt und Gared gelang die Flucht. * Die Festnahme des Überlebenden durch Soldaten aus Winterfell wurde nie im Buch beschrieben. * Es gibt einige zusätzliche Szenen in der Serie, die auf Winterfell spielen und die Mitglieder des Hauses Stark vorstellen. Bran wird beim Bogenschießen gezeigt, wobei ihn sein Vater beobachtet. Die Szene der Näharbeit, bei der Sansa und Arya auftreten, wurde an den Anfang der Serie verlegt, vor König Roberts Ankunft. Im Buch beginnt die Handlungen auf Winterfell mit der Hinrichtung des Deserteurs. * Arya wird als erfahrene Bogenschützin gezeigt, während sie in den Büchern noch nichts davon weiß und sich wünscht, es zu erlernen. In den Büchern hat sie nie einen Pfeil abgeschossen. * Im Buch tritt Theon Graufreud gegen den abgetrennten Kopf des Deserteurs. * In den Büchern veranstalteten Robb und Jon zwischen der Hinrichtung des Deserteurs und der Entdeckung der Schattenwolfwelpen ein Pferderennen; auf das in der Serie verzichtet wurde. Ebenso wird der Kadaver des Hirsches nicht gezeigt, der ein "Foreshadowing" auf den Tod von Robert oder Joffrey Baratheon ist, die ebenso im Kampf sterben. * Die Handlung der Serie setzt 17 Jahre nach Roberts Rebellion ein. Im Buch begann sie 14 Jahre danach, weshalb die Stark-Kinder deutlich älter sind. Robb und Jon Schnee sind 17 Jahre alt, statt zwischen 14 und 15. Bran ist 10, statt 7 und Rickons Alter von 3 auf 6 erhöht. * Das Alter der Stark-Mädchen änderte sich bei Sansa auf 13 Jahre, statt zwischen 11 und 12 und Arya ist 11, statt 9. * Ferner sind die königlichen Kinder älter als im Buch; Joffrey ist 16, statt 12, Myrcella ist 11 statt 8 und Tommen ist 10 statt 7 Jahre. * Daenerys ist 16 Jahre alt, statt zwischen 13 und 14 Jahre. * Im Buch liegt Schnee rund um Winterfell. In der Serie gibt es dort keinen Schnee. * Im Buch wurden die Schattenwolfwelpen im hüfthohen Schnee gefunden. * Die Szene in Königsmund, mit dem aufgebahrten Leichnam von Jon Arryn, durch die Königin Cersei und ihr Bruder Jaime Lennister vorgestellt werden, existiert nicht im Buch. * Im Buch führen Jaime und Cersei das Gespräch über Jon Arryns Tod und ihr Geheimnis, als sie von Bran auf Winterfell beim Inzest entdeckt werden. * Daenerys Targaryen erscheint spät in der Serie, nachdem Eddard und Robert das Grab von Lyanna Stark erreichen. Im Buch wird sie vorgestellt, nachdem Eddard Stark die Nachricht über Jon Arryns Tod erhält. * Targaryens haben in Büchern violette Augen, aber das entfiel in der Serie. Die Showrunner gaben an, dass in den ersten Filmaufnahmen violette Kontaktlinsen verwendet wurden, diese aber die schauspielerische Leistung beeinträchtigten. * Illyrio Mopatis' Erscheinung in der Serie unterscheidet sich von der in den Büchern. In der Serie ist Illyrio korpulent und hat dunkelbraunes, grau-gefleckt Haar und einen gegabelten Bart. In den Büchern wird Illyrio als krankhaft fettleibig beschrieben mit goldenen, geölten Haar und einem gegabelten, gelben Bart. * Khal Drogos Erscheinung in der Serie unterscheidet sich von der in den Büchern. Dort hat er einen Schnurrbart mit Ringen verziert und vielen Glocken in seinem langen Zopf. In der Serie hat er einen Bart mit einem einzigen Ring und keine Glocken im Haar. * In den Büchern gehen Daenerys, Viserys und Illyrio zu Khal Drogos Anwesen in Pentos und besuchen eine Veranstaltung zu ehren der Verbindung zwischen Drogo und Daenerys. An der Feier nehmen zahlreiche Menschen teil, einschließlich Gästen aus den Freien Städten und andere Khals, auch tritt Ser Jorah Mormont dort das erste Mal auf. In der Serie erscheint Khal Drogo lediglich mit seinen Blutreitern auf Illyrios Anwesen, um Daenerys in Augenschein zu nehmen. * Tyrion Lennisters Erscheinung in der Serie unterscheidet sich von der in den Büchern. Dort hat er verkümmerte Beine, eine geschwollene Stirn, ein nachinnengedrücktes Gesicht und Augen in unterschiedlichen Farben. Er geht mit stark watschelnden Gang. * Im Buch wird die Ankunft des königlichen Gefolges aus Eddards Sicht erzählt, weshalb die folgenden Szene nicht in den Büchern, sondern nur in der Serie erscheinen: Catelyn und Luwin treffen Vorbereitungen für das Fest; Robb, Theon und Jon bereiten sich auf die Ankunft des Königs vor; Bran erspäht das königliche Gefolge von der Mauer aus; Catelyn schimpft mit Bran wegen des Kletterns auf der Mauer; Arya beobachtet die Ankunft des königlichen Gefolges; das Haus Stark und der Hof von Winterfell nehmen Aufstellung, um den König zu begrüßen. * Im Buch ist die Kutsche von Königin Cersei und ihren Kindern sehr groß, gemäß dem Buch "pulled by forty heavy draft horses" und "too wide to pass through the castle gate"; so muss die Königin dort aussteigen und zu Fuß die Burg betreten. In der Serie ist ihre Kutsche sehr viel kleiner und wird von weniger Pferden in die Burg gezogen. * Die Einführung von Tyrion erfolgt in den Büchern anders. Er wird auf dem Fest aus der Sicht von Jon Schnee vorgestellt. In der Serie, gibt es eine zusätzliche Szene, in der sich Tyrion nach Roberts Ankunft mit der Prostituierten Ros vergnügt. * Die Prostituierten Ros wird nicht im Buch genannt. Dabei handelt es sich möglicherweise um die Erwähnung einer "rothaarigen Hure". In der Serie war sie als wiederkehrender Charakter zu sehen. * Im Buch besucht Robert zuerst Lyannas Grab, geführt von Eddard, bevor er diesem den Posten der Hand des Königs anbietet. In der Serie tut er dies in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. * Es gibt eine zusätzliche Szene zwischen Catelyn und Sansa, die Sansas Persönlichkeit näher beleuchtet. Im Buch wird sie nur kurz während des Festes erwähnt und ihre Persönlichkeit am Trident eingeführt. * Die Ankunft der königlichen Familie und die des Hauses Stark beim Fest wird im Buch beschrieben; in der Serie wurde darauf verzichtet. * Im Buch erscheint Benjen Stark zeitgleich mit den beiden Familien auf dem Fest; in der Serie erreicht Benjen Winterfell erst, nachdem das Fest bereits begonnen hat. * In der Serie hatte Jon Schnee das Fest nicht besucht. Er begegnet seinem Onkel Benjen draußen, als er mit dem Schwert übt. Im Buch ist er auf dem Fest, jedoch ist es ihm nicht erlaubt am Haupttisch mit der königlichen Familie zu sitzen. Stattdessen sitzt er nahe den Knappe, doch Jon ist damit eigentlich zufrieden, denn aus seiner Sicht, konnte er dadurch soviel Wein trinken wie er wollte, was er in der Folge auch tat. Gemäß dem Buch, war das Fest einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen Jon Schnee froh darüber war, ein Bastard zu sein. Dabei setzte sich auch Benjen zu ihm und sie führten ihre Unterhaltung in der Festhalle von Winterfell. * Im Buch wird das Fest aus der Sicht von Jon Schnee erzählt, wodurch der Fokus auf seiner Unterhaltung mit Benjen und Tyrion liegt. Die meisten Interaktionen zwischen den anderen Charakteren fehlen daher im Buch. Die zusätzlichen Szenen umfassen Roberts Aktivität und die darauf folgende Reaktion von Königin Cersei, das Gespräch zwischen Benjen und Eddard, das Gespräch zwischen Catelyn und Cersei, das Gespräch zwischen Jaime und Eddard, das Gespräch zwischen Cersei und Sansa sowie die Szene, in der Sansa von Arya mit Essen beworfen wird. * Als Maester Luwin mit der Nachricht über Jon Arryns Ermordung das Zimmer von Eddard betritt, ist Catelyn im Buch nackt. Sie steigt sogar nackt aus ihrem Bett und merkt dabei an, dass dies keine Rolle spiele, da Luwin bei der Geburt all ihrer Kinder half. In der Serie trägt sie einen Schlafrock. * Lysas Nachricht ist in der Serie nicht kodiert und wird von einem Boten überbracht. Im Buch ist sie kodiert, versteckt in einer Kiste mit doppelten Boden und wurde in Maester Luwins Gemächern durch einen Unbekannten hinterlegt. * Auf Produktionsbildern war der Brief mit kodierter Schrift zu sehen, jedoch wurde dies in der endgültigen Fassung der Serie nicht eingebaut, offenbar um die Handlung zu vereinfachen. In den verwendeten Szenen zeigt die Kamera nie den Text des Briefes, sondern nur Catelyns Reaktion darauf. * Die Hochzeit zwischen Khal Drogo und Daenerys wird in der Serie früher als in den Büchern gezeigt. * Jorah Mormonts Erscheinung in der Serie unterscheidet sich von der in den Büchern. Dort wird er als untersetzt, behaart aber kahlköpfig und unattraktiv beschrieben, jedoch auch als stark und gesund. In der Serie hat er kurze blonde Haare, ist schlank und attraktiver. * Khal Drogo wartet nicht auf Daenerys Einverständnis zum Sex und im Gegensatz zu den Büchern, scheint Daenerys keine Freunde daran zu haben und weint, als sie von Drogo genommen wird. * Im Buch wird Eddard von Catelyn aufgefordert, das Angebot von König Robert anzunehmen. In der Serie hat sie Angst um Eddard und bittet ihn, das Angebot abzulehnen. * Im Buch plant Eddard seinen Sohn Bran mit nach Königsmund zu nehmen, bevor er verletzt wird. Es gibt keine Erwähnung dazu in der Serie. * Im Buch sind Cersei und Jaime nackt, als Bran beide im Turm vorfindet. In der Serie sind beide bekleidet. Cersei-Darstellerin Lena Headey war bei den Dreharbeiten zu dieser Szene schwanger. * Im Buch steht Cersei mit dem Rücken zur Wand, als Bran durch ein Fenster hineinsieht. Der Mann vor Cersei steht mit dem Rücken zu Bran und hat eine Hand zwischen Cerseis Beinen. In der Serie ist Cersei auf Händen und Knien, während Jaime sie von hinten besteigt. Diese Szene wurde mit einem Body-Double gedreht. * Im Buch wird Bran von Jaime mit der rechten Hand aus dem Fenster gestoßen. In der Serie nutzt er dafür die linke Hand. "Der Königsweg" * In der Serie, ist es Jons eigener Entschluss der Nachtwache beizutreten und niemand versucht ihn davon abzuhalten. Es gibt auch keine direkte Bitte von Catelyn, dass er sie verlassen soll. * Im Buch schläft Tyrion Lennister nicht in den Hundezwingern, sondern verbringt die Nacht in der Bibliothek, ohne zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen trifft er auf dem Hof Joffrey Baratheon und Sandor Clegane. * In der Serie gibt es eine zusätzliche Szene zwischen Ser Jorah und Viserys, die nicht im Buch verkommt. * In der Serie gibt es eine zusätzliche Szene, welche die Fertigstellung von Aryas Schwert "Nadel" und das Gespräch zwischen Jaime und Jon über die Nachtwache zeigt, die nicht im Buch verkommt. * In der Serie gibt es eine zusätzliche Szene, in der Cersei mit Catelyn an Brans Bett spricht und von ihrem ersten Kind erzählt. In den Büchern sagt Cersei viel später zu Eddard, dass sie niemals ein Kind von Robert bekommen habe. Das einzige Mal, als sie von Robert schwanger gewesen sei, habe sie eine Abtreibung vorgenommen. Robert habe weder von Schwangerschaft und Abtreibung gewusst. * In der Serie gibt es eine zusätzliche Szene zwischen Ned und Jon, als beide voneinander Abschied nehmen, die nicht im Buch verkommt. * Daenerys Interaktionen mit Doreah, Jhiqui und Irri werden in der Serie viel früher gezeigt, so auch die Sex-Szenen zwischen Daenerys und Drogo. In der Serie werden die Übungen zwischen Daenerys und Doreah gezeigt, weniger angedeutet wie im Buch. * In den Büchern hat Doreah blondes Haar, in der Serie ist sie brünett. * Im Buch führen König Robert und Eddard ihre Unterhaltung über Daenerys Targaryen während sie reiten. In der Serie sprechen sie während einer Rast miteinander. Im Buch wird in dieser Szene erwähnt, dass Jorah ein Informant des Kleinen Rates ist. In der Serie, wird dies erst in der fünften Episode erwähnt. * In der Serie erscheint Yoren nicht in der Szene mit den beiden Vergewaltigern. * In der Serie gibt es eine zusätzliche Szene, in der Catelyn ein blondes Haar im alten Turm findet. Sie vermutet, dass die Lennisters in Brans Sturz verwickelt sind, noch bevor der valyrische Dolch identifiziert wird. * In der Serie findet das Treffen zwischen Catelyn, Robb, Theon, Ser Rodrik und Maester Luwin im Götterhain von Winterfell statt, im Buch war es in der Burg. * In der Serie gibt es eine zusätzliche Szene, in der Jon Schnee die Mauer erreicht. * In der Serie gibt es keine Unterhaltung zwischen Sansa und Arya über das Reiten in einem Wheelhouse. Am Trident tritt Sansa das erste Mal in Erscheinung, als sie auf Ser Ilyn und Sandor Clegane trifft. Sie und Arya geraten erst durch die Schwertübungen mit Mycah in Streit. * In der Serie erscheinen Ser Barristan Selmy und Renly Baratheon nicht am Trident, nur Ser Ilyn Payn taucht auf und erschreckt dabei Sansa. * Im Buch machen Sansa und Joffrey einen ausgedehnten Reitausflug, bevor sie Arya finden. In der Serie ist es nur ein kurzer Sparziergang. * In der Serie wird gezeigt, was mit Nymeria passiert, nachdem Joffrey verwundet wurde. In der Serie ist deutlich zu sehen, dass Arya einen Stein nach Nymeria wirft, damit sie fortläuft. Im Buch erwähnt Arya diese Szene, als sie zurückgebracht wird. Dieses Ereignis tritt ein, nachdem sie von Jory gefunden wird und beide Steine nach Nymeria werfen. * Im Buch wird Arya vier Tage lang vermisst. Als sie dann gefunden und zum König gebracht wird, findet dieses Treffen nicht wie in der Serie im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg statt, sondern auf der Burg Darry. * Im Buch wie in der Serie lügt Sansa und behauptet, sich nicht an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern, im Buch wird sie dafür von Arya niedergeschlagen. * Im Buch ist Renly Baratheon anwesend, als Joffrey und Arya vor den König treten. Er lacht, als er erfährt, dass Joffrey von einem kleinen Mädchen entwaffnet wurde und wird von Robert fortgeschickt. * Im Buch verteidigt Eddard im Gespräch mit Arya nicht Sansas Lügen. Stattdessen meint er, dass Jorys Lüge, der behauptete Nymeria nicht gefunden zu haben, eine gerechtfertigte Handlung war. * In der Serie tötet Eddard Sansas Schattenwolf "Lady" mit einem Dolch, im Buch verwendet er das Großschwert "Eis". * In der Serie hat Bran keine Träume über den dreiäugigen Raben, bevor er das erste Mal erwacht. Im Buch ließen ihn die Träume aufwachen. In der Serie öffnete er die Augen als Sansas Schattenwolf Lady getötet wird. Im Buch gibt es keine Verbindungen zwischen Ladys Tod und Brans Aufwachen. * In der Serie befiehlt Eddard nicht, Ladys Körper in den Norden zu bringen, um Königin Cersei und ihr Gefolge daran zu hindern, aus Ladys Pelz einen Mantel zu machen. * Im Buch wirft Sandor den Leichnamen von Mycah vor Eddards Füße. Eddard identifiziert die Leiche und stellt dabei fest, dass Sandor den Jungen zu Tode gejagt hatte. Lachend antwortet Sandor, dass der Junge nicht sehr schnell rannte. In der Serie hält Sandor weder an noch spricht er mit Eddard, als er den Leichnam hinter sich her schleift. Als er danach gefragt wird, erklärt Sandor unverblümt und eisern, dass der Junge nicht sehr schnell rannte. "Lord Schnee" * Im Buch kommen Catelyn und Ser Rodrik noch vor Eddard in Königsmund an. Sie erreichen die Stadt mit einem Schiff aus Weißwasserhafen. In der Serie reiten beide mit Pferden auf dem Königsweg und erreichen ihr Ziel erst nach Eddards Ankunft. * Im Buch wurde Catelyn durch Kleinfinger gerufen, der sie im Roten Bergfried treffen wollte, nicht in einem Bordell, wie in der Serie gezeigt, diesem Unterschied wird mit der Erklärung abgeholfen, dass sie im Roten Bergfried leicht entdeckt würden. Catelyns negative Reaktion und der Ausspruch "Billige Gossenfee (engl. Back Alley Sally)", werden nicht im Buch genannt. * Eine zusätzliche Szene in Königsmund, als Eddard und Jaime vor dem Eisernen Thron aufeinander treffen. Dabei beschreibt Jaime die Szene, wie er Aerys II. Targaryen ermordete. * Gemäß den Büchern, erstach Jaime den Irren König nicht hinterrücks, sondern schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. * Als Jaime in A Clash of Kings die Geschichte der Hinrichtung von Eddards Vater und Bruder Lady Catelyn erzählt, erwähnt er nur Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm, der dabei anwesend war. In der Serie sagt er, es waren 500 Männer. * Eine zusätzliche Szene zwischen Cersei und Joffrey, was es bedeutet, wenn er König ist. * Im Buch, als der königliche Kämmerer Eddard zum Treffen des Kleinen Rates ruft, fragt dieser nach angemessener Kleidung. In der Serie weist der Kämmerer zwar daraufhin, doch Eddard ignoriert ihn. * Im Buch ist der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, Barristan Selmy, im Kleinen Rat anwesend, jedoch nicht in der Serie. Dies geschah, weil die Autoren der Serie nicht wollten, dass Barristan über Jorahs Aktivitäten informiert ist. In der dritten Staffel wird sich in einer zusätzliche Szene darauf bezogen, als Barristan gegenüber Jorah erwähnte, dass er Ratssitzungen mied, weil er die Politik nicht mag. * Im Buch ist das Abzeichen der Hand, eine Spange, die Eddard verwendet um seinen Mantel zu klammern. In der Serie ist es ein Abzeichen, das an der Brust getragen wird. * Der Sinnspruch der Hand ist ebenfalls abgeändert worden. Im Buch heißt es "The King eats, the Hand takes the shit". In der Serie hingegen "Der König scheißt und die Hand wischt ab". * Viele Rekruten der Nachtwache werden in der Serie später eingeführt oder nur erwähnt, einschließlich Todder und Halder. Die Figur des Dareon hat einen kurzen Auftritt. Teile von Dareons Dialog wurden auf Pyps Charakter übertragen. In der ersten Szene an der Mauer erscheinen drei nennenswerte Rekruten: Grenn, Pyp und Rast. In der Serie erhält Rast mehr Handlung als in den Büchern. Es gibt einen langhaarigen, namenslosen Rekruten, der häufig mit Rast zu sehen ist, möglicherweise handelt es sich dabei um Satin. * In der Serie wird Rast nicht "Ratte" genannt und Grenn nicht "Auerochse". * Im Kampf gegen Grenn, bricht Jon dessen Nase statt seinem Handgelenk. Es wird zudem ein Kampf mit mehreren Rekruten gezeigt, im Buch war es nur Grenn. * Im Buch ist es nicht Tyrion Lennister, sondern der Schmied Donal Noye, der die Schlägerei zwischen Jon, Grenn, Todder und zwei anderen beendet. Rast und Pypar waren nicht daran beteiligt. Donal wies Jon auf die Demütigung der anderen Rekruten hin und empfahl ihn, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. * Die Frühstücksszene in Königsmund wurde für die Serie erweitert. Arya ritzt mit ihrem Messer den Tisch, als Eddard erscheint und Sansa eine Puppe gibt. Septa Mordane folgt Arya nicht in ihr Schlafgemach. * Jeyne Pool erscheint nur kurz in der ersten Folge. Im Buch taucht sie in zahlreichen anderen Szenen in Königsmund auf. Sie besucht das Turnier der Hand und wirkt kränklich, als Ser Hugh stirbt. * In der Serie erzählt die Alte Nan eine Geschichte über die Weißen Wanderer, einige Tage ehe Tyrion von der Mauer zurückkehrt. Bran ist in der Serie pessimistischer. Er wiederholt mehrmals: "Ich wäre lieber tot". * Es gibt eine zusätzliche Szene in Königsmund, in der sich König Robert, Ser Barristan und Ser Jaime unterhalten. Sie erzählen Geschichten, wie sie ihren ersten Gegner im Kampf töteten. Der Irre König wird erneut erwähnt. In der Szene wird auch Lancel Lennister vorgestellt. * Es gibt keine Erwähnung in den Büchern, dass Aerys jemals den Ausspruch "Verbrennt sie alle" verwendete. * Im Buch tötete Jaime keinen Gesetzlosen im Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft des Königswaldes. Er rettete seinen Herrn, Lord Rallenhall und kreuzte die Klinge mit dem Lächelnden Ritter, welcher von Arthur Dayn getötet wurde. Jaime war damals fünfzehn. * In der Serie, wird Yoren während eines Gespräches mit Tyrion auf der Schwarzen Festung vorgestellt, statt wie im Buch bereits mit der Ankunft der Vergewaltiger, als sich Jon auf dem Weg zur Mauer befindet. * Eine zusätzliche Szene auf der Mauer, wo sich Benjen und Jon voneinander verabschieden. Im Buch wird die Szene lediglich erwähnt. * Im Buch bemerkt Jhiqui Daenerys Schwangerschaft von der Daenerys selbst weiß, während Irri eine überraschte Daenerys auf ihre Schwangerschaft aufmerksam macht. * Eine zusätzliche Szene jenseits der Meerenge. Jorah und Rakharo diskutieren über die Waffen der Dothraki, als Irri erscheint und Daenerys Schwangerschaft verkündet. *Sie haben das Dothrakische Meer zu dem Zeitpunkt fast durchquert, während sie in der Serie in etwa bei Qohor sind. * In der Serie scheint Rakharo auf dem Charakter Jhogo zu basieren. * Lord Kommandant Mormont hat keinen Raben in der Serie. * Ebenso wie die Rekruten der Nachtwache, tauchen erfahrene Mitglieder der Nachtwache wie Ser Jaremy Rykker und Bowen Marsh erst später in der Serie auf, die in den Büchern eingeführt werden, als Tyrion gemeinsam mit ihnen speist und sich dabei mit Ser Allisar Thorn anlegt. * Im Buch unterhält sich Tyrion später allein mit Lord Kommandant Mormont. Teile von Mormonts Dialog wurden in der Serie Maester Aemon gegeben, der im Buch am Essen teilnahm und Tyrion als "großen Mann" oder "Riesen" bezeichnet. * Da Benjen bereits im Buch früher aufgebrochen ist, erklärt Mormont, dass er zum Zeitpunkt bereits vermisst würde. * Es gibt eine zusätzliche Szene, in der Daenerys und Drogo zusammenliegen. Sie verkündet Drogo, dass sie bereits wisse, das es ein Junge würde. * Das Aussehen von Syrio Forels unterscheidet sich von der Romanvorlage. Im Buch ist er kahlköpfig statt mit lockigem schwarzem Haar wie in der Serie. "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" "Der Wolf und der Löwe" "Eine goldene Krone" "Gewinn oder stirb" "Das spitze Ende" "Baelor" "Feuer und Blut" en:Differences between books and TV series - Season 1 ro:Diferențe dintre volume și serial/Sezonul 1 Kategorie:Staffel 1